


Summer Nights

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Feminization, Harley is Tony’s bio son, M/M, NSFW, Peter and Harley are best friends, Peter’s in love with Tony, Smut, They are together, marriage kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: Peter’s in a committed relationship with his best friends father
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 145





	Summer Nights

Peter wakes in the middle of the night sweating and thirsty, it’s late Summer and the heats been getting worse as the days drag on. Peter drags himself out of bed and Harley, one of his best friends, rolls into the open space Peter was just laying in Peter smiles before tiptoeing out into the hallway. He’s walked this house plenty of times knowing where to go, practically ingrained in his muscles, he heads into the kitchen where he grabs a glass from the dish rack and holds it up to the fridge cold water rushing out of the nozzle to fill the cup up. Peter stands by the kitchen island when his cup is full and drinks from the icy water, it dampens his throat making it feel less like he’s inhaled gritty sand and helps keep him cool. He finishes the drink and goes to set the cup in the sink when he hears the front door open, he smiles to himself and waits for the sound of heavy boots making their way across the house. Peter watches Tony enter the kitchen he looks tired but the second he notices Peter his face changes to happy and Peter smiles at his boyfriend, yes boyfriend.

“Hey sweetheart, what are you doing up so late?” Peter lifts himself up onto the island and let’s Tony move between his thighs.

“Mmm, I was thirsty.” Peter leans back on one hand and the other slides into the greyed hair at Tony’s temples.

Tony leans into his palm, eyes closing as he lets Peter rub at his brow.

“I missed you.” Tony murmurs, hands coming to lean on Peter’s thighs.

“You saw me today, how could you miss me?” Peter moves forward and rubs his nose against Tony’s.

“I just do, also, we should move this to my bedroom.” Peter nods and wraps his legs around Tony’s waist.

Tony carries Peter to his room and when he sets him down he starts to undress, Peter assumes Tony is going to change into his sleep pants and crash next to Peter like he usually does but instead he just drops his trousers and briefs letting his cock stand in the sticky summer air, dribbling precum.

“Well hello there. I missed you.” Peter reaches forward and grabs Tony’s prick in his hand, he jacks him a few times before leaning up and taking the head into his mouth.

“Good boy, my perfect boy.” Tony says softly as his hand comes to rest on the back of Peter’s head.

Peter hums and takes the length down his throat, until his nose touches pubic hair. Tony groans and helps Peter pull back before forcing him back down where Peter chokes and gags.

“That’s it sweetheart, get messy for your husband.” Peter whines loudly and pulls back.

“Am I your wife Tony?” He asks with pleading eyes.

“Yeah baby, you’re my pretty wife.” Peter knows he shouldn’t get off on this but he does, he likes the idea of staying home and tending to Tony. Like the idea of being his little wife. Fuck, Peter’s gonna come.

Tony pushes Peter back until his shoulders hit the mattress, the older man crawls over Peter and helps him rid himself of his shirt and shorts. Peter lays there naked until Tony grabs lube and starts to finger him, stretching him out until he’s loose enough to shove a fat cock up his ass.

“Ready darling?” Peter nods and Tony pushes in gently, ever so thoughtful.

Tony lets Peter adjust and Peter can’t help but whine when he doesn’t move, he needs it now.

“Such an impatient girl. I have to teach you some manners if you wanna be a good wife.” Peter arches off the bed and smacks his hand against Tony’s shoulder.

Peter is in heaven and hell, there’s no way he’s alive right now.

“I’m ready Tony, I’m ready.” Tony leans down and kisses Peter harshly.

“So good for your husband.” Tony thrusts and keeps up a nice steady rhythm.

It drives Peter nuts, it’s not enough to bring him over the edge but it’s enough to keep him on the edge. Peter thinks he’s going to explode.

“Harder.” Peter demands.

“Uh uh, that’s no way to talk to your husband.” Tony smacks Peter’s cheek. Peter jerks and comes from the burn across his face alone.

Tony smirks and finishes after a few good thrusts, he cums inside Peter and the boy groans.

“Ugh, I gotta clean that up before I go back to Harley.” Peter complains.

“A ‘you’ problem darling, not mine.” Tony smiles all teeth.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.” Peter shakes his head and rolls onto his side to kiss Tony.

“You should buy me a ring, ya know, since I’m your wife and all.” Peter teases as he gets up.

He searches for his clothes and pulls them on, careful to keep his shorts away from his hole.

“Don’t tempt me sweetheart.” Peter bites his lip and steals one more kiss before walking to the door.

“Now scram shitbird before Harley realises you’re gone.” Peter pokes his tongue out before ducking into the hallway, cum trailing down his inner thigh.


End file.
